What's Highschool?
by JoyfulAsian
Summary: The ninjas are sent to a highschool in an 'outside world' that no one knows about. Once they step out into the unknown world, they face many troubles and possibly even romance. But can they survive in this world without even knowing what a CAR is? read!
1. The Announcement

Hi! this is my first fanfic and i hope you enjoy the story. Also, REVIEWS PLEASE!

disclaimer: i sadly do not own naruto in any way.

* * *

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" They all said in unison. Tsunade sighed.

"I said, since there has been an incredible decrease of missions, you will all be going to Konoha High School so you can learn more about the outside world."

"There's an outside world?" Naruto wondered.

"But why a high school?" Chouji asked.

"Its better than doing nothing, isn't it?" Tsunade replied.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Lee cried out. He ran to Gai's side as tears streamed down his face. "I'LL BE SEPARATED FROM THE BEAUTIFUL GAI SENSEI!!"

"Oh Lee!!" Gai wept with him. "Even though I will be separated from you in real life, you will always be in my heart!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Waterfalls of tears were streaming down their faces as they ran to hug each other. They ended with a deep hug finale as a big scenery of waves and sunsets washed over the two passions of the passionate people who has passion over each other. Everyone watched with dumbfounded eyes. Tsunade eventually smacked both of them on their heads.

"Oh stop it you two. Anyway, in high school, you must not make a scene in front of the other students. They have no clue that you are ninjas and they don't know that ninja's exist."

"T-t-that's just crazy!" Naruto exclaimed. "Once I become Hokage, I shall make them realize that I'm the greatest ninja in the world even if they don't know we ex-"

Sakura's veins popped. She pounded him immediately to shut him up.

"Naruto!" she whispered. "Don't you dare get Tsunade-sama angry. She'll surely beat you up if she does."

Tsunade threw a nasty look at Naruto as he gave her an apologetic smile with his hand behind his head.

"Since so many of you are complaining, I will make this a mission." Tsunade said over the confused chuunins (and a genin naruto). "You must complete the sophomore year without getting suspended. If you do, then you fail. Kakashi will give you a sheet of paper that says what classes you are going to take. Most of you will be in the same class, except for Shikamaru. He'll be sent to an advanced class instead."

"How troublesome." Shikamaru murmered.

"Gai!" Tsunade called out. "Hand out their uniforms."

"UNIFORMS?!" They all said at the same time. Again, Lee started to argue.

"I cant wear my wonderful green jumpsuit?!" He asked, eyes all watery. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Everyone could tell this year was going to be hard for him.

"Tomorrow, arrive at the Konoha entrance by the street sign WITH your uniforms on. Bring normal clothes and other possessions that you'll have to have throughout the whole year. Its going to be a long way from here to the city, so…bring something to entertain yourself with."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was the first one there (which is quite rare) waiting for everyone to come. He wore the black school uniform (quite similar to the uniforms they wore in naruto 9th opening) with a tie like he was supposed to. In the distance, he saw Sakura, Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru coming.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He waved wildly with a big smile. Behind them, he saw sasuke.

"Blegh, its him." Naruto's arm went limp as he saw sakura turning around to greet sasuke.

"SQUEAL He looks so handsome in that suit." She sighed. Stars were sparkling in her eyes. "I shall make him crawl all over me with my mini skirt on."

"Psh, Like he'll ever fall for a big forehead girl with ugly limpy legs" Ino tantalized.

"Shut up u ugly pig!" Sakura suddenly became violent and tugged at Ino's ponytail.

"YOU ANNOYING CREEP!" Ino reached to tug at sakura's hair, but it was too short.

"MUAHAHHA! WHATCHA GONNA DO NOW?!"

Sakura screamed angrily as Ino pulled at her collar instead. As you can see, girl fights can be pretty fierce. Chouji munched on his potato chips as he watched the chick fight get more intense.

"Girls are annoying." Sasuke muttered to himself as he walked to the Konoha entrance. Naruto was glaring at him with the corner of his eye until something caught his attention.

"OY! KIBA!"

"Ey, Naruto. Like Akamaru's new style?"

"…"

Akamaru was walking on his two hind legs with a mini uniform on. He looked like…a mini Kiba except he had a puppy-like face.

"Er…Kiba, are you going to bring Akamaru to class?"

"Of course!"

Out of nowhere, the little doggy pulled out a pair of sunglasses and put them on.

"WAH!?! WHERE'D HE GET THOSE FROM?!" Naruto looked as if he was seeing Gai and Lee for the first time. Then he felt someone tap on his shoulder.

"N-Naruto kun," Hinata tapped her fingers nervously. She pulled out a lunch box and handed it to him. "W-when you get hungry, y-you can eat this."

"Hinata??" Kiba said. All the guys turned to look at her. She was wearing her school uniform that finally revealed her beautiful curves. She did not have the hideous oversize jacket on. Ino and Sakura felt a tinge of envy.

"Naruto-kun is smiling at me," Hinata thought. "I think I'm going to faint."

At that thought, she turned red, then white, and her legs started to wobble. Neji appeared and caught her just in time. He had his hair tied as always, but had a black headband around his forehead instead. The uniform didn't make him look different at all.

Ten-ten came next at the entrance which now turned into more like…a fashion show. Everyone was so eager to how each other looked in the uniforms. With her skirt and collared shirt on, she looked more like a boy band fan girl than a ninja. The sun reflected off her shiny brown hair which was swinging in the wind freely instead of up in the buns. The boys were eyeing ten-ten like they did at Hinata. Again, Sakura and Ino felt yet another tinge of envy.

She quickly skipped to Neji and set her bags down. Everyone awaited the next contestant who would arrive. After a few seconds, they saw someone jogging up the streets. Guess who it could be!

Everyone gaped at the young man who no longer wore his favorite green attire. Instead, he wore the school uniform that looked so lovely on him.

"OMG! FUZZY EYEBROWS ISN'T WEARING HIS JUMPSUIT!" Everyone (except for sasuke and hinata) shouted. Suddenly, they all jumped and screamed with joy and shock and surprise all mixed together. As they were rejoicing, Kakashi told Naruto to see if everyone was here. He climbed a tree and looked down upon them as if he were going to say an announcement. He searched around the crowd to see if everyone was here, then realized they were missing someone. Then he gasped.

"Guys! Shino's next!!"

The talking ceased at once. In the distance, a figure could be seen.

"Byakugan!" Neji said, then collapsed in disappointment.

"What is it Neji?" Ten-ten asked. He pointed to the figure. Everyone pondered how shino would look without anything covering half of his face. Finally when the figure came close enough, almost everyone collapsed in disappointment.

"I'm here," Shino said. Yes, he was wearing his uniform, but he had the collar up so it would look just like his old jacket 2 years ago. But luckily, he had no hoody to cover his face.

"I guess we're all here now." Tsunade looked around one more time, and then clapped her hand twice. A private jet came flying out of nowhere and slowly descended down to the ground.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

A bunch of naruto's jumped up and started throwing kunais and stars at the jet.

"EVERYONE GET BACK! I'LL DEFEAT THIS MONSTOR!" He shouted. Suddenly, two big hands yanked the real naruto back on the ground.

"BAKA!" Tsunade pounded him on the head. "This is what you'll be riding to get to Konoha High School. Baka."

All eyes were sparkling as they quickly surrounded the jet to touch it as if it were a ginormous diamond. One by one they stepped into the jet and found a seat (and yes, ino and sakura argues who gets to sit next to sasuke). Once they settled in, Tsunade stepped out of the jet.

"Tsunade-sama? You're not coming with us?" Sakura asked.

"Of course not. I'm the Hokage." She replied. "Someone else will be guiding you, once he gets here. He's awfully late."

POOF

"FINALLY you're here!" She glared at the man. Naruto turned to see who it was.

"E-ERO-SENNIN??"

"Its Jiraiya you idiot," He said and smacked Naruto on the head. "What are we waiting for? Lets go!"


	2. Introductions

I was too lazy to write how they got to Konoha City in the outside world, so i kinda skipped to the part where they have their first day of school. Please enjoy and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !!

yet again, i dont own naruto. BUT I OWN GAARA IN MY DREAMS!!!

* * *

Day one: Introductions

Rooms

B1:Sasuke/Naruto/Hinata

B2:Sakura/Lee

B3:Shino/Neji/TenTen

B4:Ino/Chouji/Kiba

D1:Shikamaru

"Dobe!" Sasuke called out. "Hurry up we're going to be late."

Hinata was running by his side. She kept looking back to check on Naruto who was far, far behind. Since she was running so fast, her shoelaces untied.

"Oops," She halted and bent down to retie them.

"I think this is it," Sasuke looked down on a piece of paper. He slid the door open and stepped inside.

"Is this room B1?" He asked the old man in front of him.

"Uh…Yes it is and you must be…" He picked up his clipboard and ran his finger through a list of names. "Uchiha Sasuke. Why don't you sit over there on the far right corner."

He turned around and saw about 30 students staring at him. Suddenly all the girls stood up and cheered.

"He's so HANDSOME!"

"Ooh La la."

"SQUEAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLL"

The guys looked disgusted until Hinata ran into the room.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" She exclaimed. Right then, all the guys stood up and cheered while the girls sat back down scowling at her. She quickly skipped to the back of the room and sat next to Sasuke.

Finally, Naruto stepped into the room and expected a cheer for him, too.

Silence…….

"I SHALL BE HOKAGE!" He suddenly announced.

Silence…….

"N-naruto-kun," Hinata whispered feeling embarrassed for him. Naruto frowned and slowly walked to the back of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Class, turn to page 256, which we will be studying the human anatomy," The boring teacher went on. "But first let us talk about the functions of each and every part-"

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

The door burst open and broke in half while someone crashed into the room with a big boom. The person behind him started shouting loud remarks like 'OMG WTF YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!!' Dust and flying wooden pieces flew everywhere as the students screamed and ran around in circles. Once the dust was cleared and everything was visible again, the room became silent.

"I'M SORRY SAKURA-CHAN! PLEASE STOP HITTING ME LIKE THAT!"

"IT WAS YOUR OWN FAULT THAT YOU MADE A BIG MESS! NOW THE HOKAGE WILL KILL US!!!!"

"OW OW OWWWWW!"

Sakura immediately stopped doing whatever she was doing when she saw the stunned faces of the classmates that were gathered in a far dark corner in the room. She instantly smiled a very nervous smile and hopped off Lee.

"Hehehehe hi everybody d-d-d-did you like our…our… wonderful stunt we learned in….er….physical education class?" She stammered as her smile twitched at the thought of what lee did.

"H-help," a distant voice murmured. Sakura turned around and noticed Lee was on the teacher, nearly crushing him.

"CRAP! LEE QUICK!" Sakura cried.

"I see stars Sakura-chan," Lee sluggishly said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji, Shino, and Ten-ten were already in their seats getting their notebooks and textbooks out. The teacher was called out to go meet the principal so, the students were left alone in the room. Paper airplanes and spitballs were flying everywhere and the talking continuously persisted.

Three guys rose from their seats and walked toward the three new students. One guy had orange, buzz cut hair and was chewing gum, another guy had his short brown hair tied to the side and had a well built body, the third guy (the leader of the trio) had spikey, purple hair with orange sunglasses on, and also chewing gum.

"Hey noobies," the purple haired guy said. Neji, Ten-ten and Shino didn't look up, because they didn't really care.

"I said HEY NOOBIES!" He slammed his hand on Neji's desk and all the chattering stopped. Neji looked up slowly with his white eyes. The trio flinched a little at the image.

"What do you want, Disco Bob?" He asked. The leader chuckled, then whirled his face at Neji so that he was only centimeters away from him.

"What did you just call me?" He snarled.

"You heard what I said. Now go away if you don't want to make a scene."

"Well guess what pretty boy, we already did!"

The big bulky guy pulled out a knife and grabbed Neji's pony tail. The crowd gasped. Ten-ten immediately stood up, grabbed her own knife, and pointed it at him.

"Oh ho, and what do we have here?" The leader moved away from Neji who was still calm and walked toward Ten-ten.

"A puny little girl who wants to protect her boyfriend. How sweet." The trio laughed. The leader smirked and touched her cheek. "You're pretty cute. Why don't you hang around with us later so we can, you know, get to know each other more."

At that remark, Ten-ten shoved his hand away and almost stabbed the leader who was shielding his frightened face with his arm.

"Ten-ten!" Shino appeared behind her and grabbed her arm just in time. "Listen to what Tsunade-sama said."

Just then, the teacher entered the room and everyone went back in place. The bulky man let go of Neji's ponytail and ten-ten quickly slid her knife in her purse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GOOD MORNING MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! We have three newcomers here who is shining with youthfulness!"

"Oh God," Ino murmered to Chouji. "He's just like Gai."

Their new teacher, like Ino said, is just like Gai except he has long brown curly hair and wears a gold medallion that says I LOVE REE around his neck over his suit. His eyes and nose are tiny, but his lips are enormous.

"My name is Pai and I am so glad to meet you." Pai smiled. "There are three empty seats next to Ree." Ino, Chouji, and Kiba's eyes stared with blank expressions. Ree had long, curly hair too and wore a medallion that says 'I love Pai'

The newcomers blankly walked over to theirs seats wondering how there are actually people like Gai and Lee. Chouji snapped out of his pondering and took out a bag of chips.

"HEY YOU!" Pai swung around from his blackboard and pointed dramatically at him. "Chips will shorten your springtime of youth. Please put them away."

At the movement of his gigantic lips, Chouji dropped his bag as chills went down his spinal cord.

"He's so…creepy." Kiba thought. Even Akamaru who was in Kiba's big backpack could feel the supernatural feeling that the big plump lips spread throughout the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is troublesome," Shikamaru muttered as he slid open the door of room D1.

"Ah, we have been expecting you." A young female teacher said. "Why don't you go find a seat, there should be one for you."

It looked as if all the seats were filled. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked around. Finally, he found a perfect seat in the back where he could sleep. He opened up a book and laid his head down once the session began.

"Hey runt." A familiar voice said. He raised his head up and stared at the blonde female.

"Temari?!" He gasped. "What are you doing here?!"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," she replied. "Since you're the only person here who's 15."


	3. Enter Sandman

disclaimer: If i owned naruto, i'd be swimming in a bed full of money. BUT I OWN GAARA IN MY DREAMZZ.

Hello! I apologize for the really short chapter, so forgive me and do not hunt me down. Anyway,  
I REALLY REALLY NEED REVIEWS THIS TIME! And i have a job for uuuuuu.

You get to chose the pairs (couples). PLease fill in the blanks to who u think will be best with who. Oh yea, and you dont have to fill in all of them.

Naruto with  
Sasuke with  
Kiba with  
Shikamaru with  
Neji with

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!!!!

Oh and also, I have posted this fanfic on a diff web (but transferred it here) and already got some reviews on that. So far i have Naruto w/ Hinata, Naruto w/ Ino, Sasuke w/ sakura, Sasuke w/ Hinata, Shika w/ Tem, Neji w/ Ten, Kiba w/ Sakura, Gaara w/ Hinata, and some yaoi pairs (i'm very sorry but i don't think i'm gonna insert yaoi in my fic). I'll try adding all those couples in the story somehow.**

* * *

**

**LUNCH**

Its finally lunch time and the eleven Konoha ninjas gathered at one table. Temari, Kankorou, and Shikamaru eventually showed up, but since there was no room, they dragged another table and connected it with theirs. They wanted to discuss about their new ninja techniques and the most exciting missions they took, but since so many people around them continuously watched the new students with shadowy eyes, all there ever existed was silence.

"So Temari," Sakura finally broke the stillness. "Why isn't Gaara here?"

"He must be arriving late since he has to complete his Kazekage files," She replied.

"Oh I see," Sakura looked around pleading inside for someone to continue with the convo, but the silence continued. Suddenly, an idea popped into her mind.

"Hey Sasuke," She put her arm around his shoulder. "Do you want to go eat Ramen after school?" Naruto and Ino instantly turned into their direction.

"Sasuke-kun! Come eat Ramen with me instead. I'll pay!" Ino urged.

"Sakura-chan, I have ramen in my bag if you want to eat it now!" Naruto quickly pulled out a pack of mushroom ramen, but Hinata snatched it away. She realized what she did and immediately handed it back to him.

"N-naruto-kun I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"There's no need to apologize," Kiba butted in and put his hand on her shoulder. He tried to find a reason why she didn't need to apologize to him. You see, when he saw her with her uniform on, he instantly fell in love . "Er…By the way, why would a troublesome nuisance need apologies."

"Hey!" Shikamaru said. "That's my word." The whole table rapidly became a loud ruckus.

(Inner Sakura: YES! IT WORKED! BOOOYAH! There shall be no more awkward silences as long as I'm here!!! HAHAHA-)

BOOOOM!

A peanut shaped lunchbox with teddy bears drawn on it slammed onto the center of their table. Everyone looked up and saw Gaara, then to the peanut shaped lunchbox, then back to Gaara.

"I need a place to sit," He said, with his arms folded. He looked very nice with his school uniform (But I prefer the Kazekage outfit more. HE LOOKS SEXAI IN IT XD!!). Kankorou quickly slid to the next seat so Gaara wouldn't lose his patience and sabotage the very nearest person next to him.

"Er…" Naruto said. "What's up with that lunchbox?"

"Nothings wrong with it," He replied. Suddenly…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Everyone at that table started laughing hysterically.

"STOP IT! IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"Y-you carry a p-peanut lunchbox! Puhahaha!"

"Its not a peanut. I turned my gourd into a lunchbox."

"Then why are there teddy bears on it?"

"Well, that's just because…wait- WHY DOES THAT MATTER?!"

Gaara eventually stood up along with his belongings (and don't forget the peanut lunchbox!) and left the cafeteria. He switched to cafeteria B instead. As he walked around searching for somewhere to sit, he spotted a very familiar looking group. They were playing cards instead of eating. One looked much like Sasuke and some of them had much feminine features, although they are all guys. Finally, he realized who they were.

"A-AKATSUKI?!" Gaara dropped his belongings and set himself into a combat stance. Right then, the kitchen door swung open and out came Kisame with a chef hat and apron on holding trays of food.

"LUNCH IS READY!" He announced and handed the trays to the akatsuki group who had their attention on Gaara. He sweat dropped and ran outside while grabbing his belongings to inform his comrades about the REALLY exotic thing he just saw. He straightened up in front of the cafeteria A door and returned acting cool. Once he had his normal (but hawt) face on, he entered the café and told them about Akatsuki.

"WHAT?!" They all stood up and ran to the next café. They gawked at the group with the expressions they all had when they first met Gai and Lee.

"Told you," Gaara said to Naruto who wouldn't believe it at first.


	4. A New Enemy

Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto. But guess what! Somebody pwns someone in this chapter .

Oh and i still need reviews on the couples. who goes with naruto, sasuke, etc... well, enjoy this chapter!!

* * *

Sasuke growled. "ITACHI!" He immediately flung a kick directly into Itachi's chest who went crashing into the opposite wall. The innocent bystanders that didn't know what was going on screamed and ran out of the room.

"Foolish little brother," He said while he stood up. "You don't know the reason I'm here and you instantly confront me."

Sasuke continued to glare at the man who ruined his life. The other ninjas just stood and watched with bewilderment.

"I'll never forgive you." He snarled then dashed across the room with amazing speed and seized his brother's neck, but he wasn't fast enough. Itachi dodged and jammed his fist on Sasuke's spine. He could no longer move.

"T-tell me why you're here…" He snarled ignoring the pain in his spine. Itachi chuckled.

"So you really want to know why I'm here?" He placed his cold palm on his brother's head and chuckled even more. Sasuke flinched at his touch.

"It was because I missed you."

The others gawked at him, but Akatsuki didn't seem surprised. Suddenly, Itachi grabbed Sasuke and flung him into his chest. He squeezed him tight and burst out crying. Some squeals could be heard from outside of the cafeteria.

Itachi yelled out so everyone could hear. "SASUKE I LOVE YOU!!!" Sasuke was puzzled. Extremely puzzled. It was then Akatsuki stood up and cheered.

"YOU GO GIRL!" Kisame cheered out, then clasped his hands on his mouth. Itachi scowled at him. All the chuunins gasped.

"A g-girl?! No friggin way!" Everyone, especially Sasuke's, mouth dropped down all the way to the floor. Hinata fainted…

Itachi sighed. "It's not what you think. I took plastic surgery and became a girl a few years ago, but I turned back to a man just recently. But enough about gender, Sasuke forgive me!!!"

"Hold on a minute!" Sasuke said. "I still hate you because you destroyed our clan."

"Ehheh, yea…about that, it's not exactly what it seems. The whole crazy reason why our clan was destroyed was because…I was drunk."

"DRUNK?!" The ninja's screamed and nearly wanted to set themselves on fire.

"It was an accident my beautiful Sasuke. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!"

"First tell me why you joined Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki was a mental depression organization."

Yet again, the ninjas' mouths dropped because of what they just heard.

"Akatsuki was really popular back then, but ever since Orochimaru dressed as us and went to a gay bar, he ruined our reputation and we had to kill everyone that was at the bar just so no news would spread. And that was when everyone misunderstood our organization as an evil club."

"It doesn't make sense. You still have killed millions of people even after that gay bar incident."

"Well, Kisame here is a very skilled psychologist and he helped many people with depression. But his clients never seemed to recover from it so they all committed suicide. And then everyone assumed that it was Akatsuki who murdered all those people."

Sasuke gawked at him for a very long time as well as everyone else until finally Itachi grasped him tighter and sobbed a river.

"OH MY BELOVED SASUKE!!!"

----

That day was when Sasuke finally forgave his brother (or sister…0.o) and loved him/her more than anyone on earth. Also, all the ninjas had to pay big bucks for the damage of the cafeteria. Jiraiya eventually got mad and took his anger out on Naruto. Poor, poor Naruto.

----

AT THE SAND'S APARTMENT

"MAKE HIS STINKIN PUPPET STOP LOOKING AT MY SCREEN!" Gaara shouted across the hall.

"I WOULD IF YOU'D STOP STEALING MY MAKEUP!" Temari shouted back. Kankuro's laugh could be heard from his room.

From computer "Headshot."

"YESSSHHH! I PWN THE SANDMASTER! You get to do the dishes for today ." Kankuro teased. Gaara was mortified.

"I want a rematch."

"No way! I won fair n' square."

"Fine! I'll shave ur puppet instead!"

Temari was really annoyed by her little brothers. "YOU KNOW WHAT?! HOW'D YOU TWO LIKE IT IF I THREW YOUR COMPUTERS OUT UR CRAPPY WINDOWS? HOW'D YOU LIKE THAT?!"

"Sorry," They both immediately said.

"Oh snap it's already time!" Temari grabbed her purse and headed out the door. "We're late guys. Hurry!"

----------

Tap tap tap tap

feet stomping in the distance

"We're-gasp-very-gasp- sorry we're late-gasp" Temari said as they all sucked in air.

"Whatever. Now since everyone is here, I have an announcement to make. We are all going to A BEACH!!"

Naruto jumped up and shouted with excitement. "I have always wanted to go to a beach before! YAHOO!"

"Troublesome runt…" Shikamaru murmured.

Jiraiya continued with his speech. "Now since the beach isn't far from here, we're all going to walk instead of ride the man killing machines (he means cars. You know why he calls them that? He saw a person get run over by a SUV.) Get into a group of five so we won't make a scene by walking around in a big blob."

The ninjas immediately started forming groups.

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Naruto ran to her and literally knocked her out.

bonk

"Naruto you idiot!" Sakura fumed as Naruto rubbed his big bump on his head. "Next time you do that I'll hit your privy instead!"

Hinata watched them with gloomy eyes. Suddenly someone bearhugged her tightly.

"Hinata cheer up! Forget about him," Kiba smiled and ruffled her hair. "You know what, we'll go eat sushi, play beach volleyball, and maybe ride on sharks!"

"Oh no you won't," A low, daunting voice said. With his pale white eyes, Neji glared at the fearful dogman. "I'm watching you," he said as he pointed two fingers at his eyes and back to Kiba's.

Gaara was all alone in the middle of everyone else yearning for someone to ask him to join their group. He wanted to ask Naruto if he could join his group, but then he had a thought where he would look uncool if they rejected him.

"Yo Gaara," Kankuro said. "Why you not finding yourself a group? Is it because you're a shy wittle baby who got pwned by his inexperienced brother in counterstrike?"

"Why don't you just shut your trap?!"

Jiraiya stepped in between those two to prevent a fight from happening. "It looks like there's a group that needs one more person. Go join Neji's group, Gaara."

The groups were finally formed. Group 1: Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Sakura, Lee. Group 2: Chouji, Shika, Temari, Kankuro, and Shino. Group 3: Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Gaara, and Tenten.

Naruto stood up and punched his fist in the air. "ALL RIGHT! LETS GO!"

30 min. later

"Ero-sennin you said the beach wasn't far from here." Naruto whined.

"Well I thought it wasn't. This map must be messed up."

"Lemme take a look at that." Sakura reached out and snatched the map away. Then she exploded.

"THIS AINT A MAP OF THE CITY! IT'S A MAP FOR A ZOO!"

Jiraiya scratched his head. "That's strange. I wonder what happened to it."

flashback

"Ahh I got to go poo." Jiraiya stood up and stretched. "'scuse me ladies. I'll be back in a sec." He walked to the restroom and emptied his waste. When he reached for toilet paper, there was none.

"DANGIT!"

He dug his hand in his pocket in search for something to wipe his butt with and found what he thought was a useless piece of paper.

"My ladies are waiting for me. Gotta hurry." He hastly flushed the paper down the toilet and left the restroom.

end of flashback

"YOU BAKA!" Naruto shouted. "DO YOU MEAN WE'RE LOST?! YOU KNOW HOW I SAID I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO GO TO A BEACH, BUT LOOK WHAT HAPPENED! YOU FLUSHED THE STINKIN MAP DOWN….."

Jiraiya couldn't stand his jabbering any longer.

"I WAS SOOOO LOOKING FORWARD TO SEE A DOLPHIN, WHICH I HAVE NEVER SEEN BEFORE, BUT THEN YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!! ERO-SENNIN SHOULD-"

"You know what? Lets go eat Ramen!"

Naruto's eyes twinkled. "Oh Ero-sennin I love you!!"

(At the ramen bar)

Sasuke sat with his elbows on a table and his hands folded in front of his mouth. He was thinking of his brother and what he was doing today. Sakura spotted the lonely boy and hopped to his table. "Sasuke-kun, you should eat. it's a long way to the beach, so order something to-"

"I'm not hungry."

"Oh…ok."

"Um, did someone order Spicy Tomato Ramen?" The waiter asked.

"Oh yes, that's me." Sakura said. He placed the food on the table. Sasuke's eyes sparkled and started drooling.

"U-um Sakura," He said. "Can you…" He didn't know what to say. If he asked her if he wanted some of that, he'd look like a total loser. He started blushing.

"Sasuke-kun are you..blushing?" Sakura asked. It was something she has never seen before. Suddenly Sasuke sprang up and pointed at someone behind her.

"OMG ITS ORLANDO BLOOM!!!"

Sakura swung around and squealed. "OMG WHERE WHERE WHERE!!???" She saw no one, just Naruto's nose running while he slurped the hot ramen noodles. She turned back around.

"I don't see anyone," She told Sasuke then looked at her bowl. It was empty.

"No I'm sure I saw Orlando." He said. His mouth was wet and his shirt was drenched. "I'm wasting my time talking to you." He left the table and waited outside. Sakura started giggling.

"Sasuke is so adorable!!"

(At group 3's table)

Hinata twiddled with her thumbs and glanced at Tenten. She raised her eyebrow at Neji. Neji glared at Kiba. Kiba stared at Gaara. Gaara looked at the ceiling. Akamaru looked bored.

"U-um waiter?" Hinata called out. He walked toward the table and asked for orders.

"I'm not hungry." Neji, Gaara, and Kiba both said. Tenten got annoyed. "I'll have the special."

"I'm not hungry either," Hinata said. Ten-ten suddenly snapped. "She'll have the special too!" The waiter nodded and headed off into the kitchen.

Neji, Gaara, and Kiba were still motionless. Ten-ten crossed her arms and tapped her feet so she would let out some of her anger that was building up inside her. Then she realized she couldn't take it anymore with all the silence and the glaring.

"Neji! Get over it! We all know that Kiba likes Hinata so stop making a big fuss about it! And you Kiba. Staring is sooo not polite. You're probably making Gaara annoyed. Heck, I'm already annoyed with ya'll being so quiet. And Gaara! You…well…"

Gaara looked at her emotionless. Ten-ten started feeling uncomfortable. She knew she had to do something, so she purposely tried to knock her glass of water down, but someone beat her to it.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Hinata cried out. She quickly grabbed a handful of napkins and wiped the table.

"I'll do it Hinata!" Kiba stole the napkins from a different table and started helping her. Neji smacked him for no reason. Akamaru, who was on Kiba's lap, fell off and barked angrily at him. Gaara stood up also, but instead of helping her he headed to the restroom. Ten-ten didn't feel like helping her, so she escaped to the restroom too.

Kiba was still getting smacked by Neji, so Hinata had no choice but to hit him. Neji went unconscious on the floor.

As akamaru sniffed around the restaurant, he spotted a sausage on the floor. Joyfully, he charged at the sausage, but it seemed that he bit the floor instead. The sausage was in front of him, so he leaped forward, but he ended up smashing his head on the floor. Suddenly, the sausage started running away. Akamaru barked and chased after it.

"A-Akamaru!" Kiba shouted and ran after his dog. Hinata went with him. They ran for five minutes outside until akamaru finally caught his sausage. Then he realized that he led them to a dangerous looking alley. Kiba stole the sausage from him and examined it. He felt a string running along the side.

"It's so obvious that someone set up a trap," Hinata whispered.

"We've got to get out of here." Kiba grabbed her hand and started running out of the alley, but then a long, steel wall jetted up from the ground and blocked the way.

"This isn't good. It's bad enough that we're not allowed to use our techniques in the city." Kiba started to sniff around the alley.

"Byakugan!" Hinata stared through the walls, and saw three strange figures. She looked up at the sky and saw pointy objects headed straight to Kiba.

"WATCH OUT!" She grabbed him and shoved him out of the way. Five sharp swords stabbed the ground where Kiba stood. Akamaru yelped and collapsed to the ground.

"Akamaru!" He scooped him up in his arms. Then Hinata gasped. She too collapsed to the ground.

"Kiba-kun. T-there's something that's sucking our chakra out of our bodies."

Kiba felt his chakra flowing out of his body. When he tried walking toward Hinata, it felt like gravity was pulling at him five times more. Then he heard slashing in the air. Six swords were coming his way, but he couldn't move. Luckily, none of them made contact with his body, but it pinned his clothes to the ground. He was lying on his back staring straight into the sky.

"Akamaru…Hinata…" He had absolutely no strength left. He said to himself, "What a pitiful way to die." Another set of swords were falling toward him, but he realized they were only attached to him. "What a relief. Hinata and Akamaru is not going to die." Then he saw a tiny grain of sand hovering above him. Suddenly, the tiny grain of sand developed into a gigantic blanket that covered all three of them. The swords fell into a big ball of sand in the air, and got smashed into little tiny pieces. His heart leaped. Hinata's face brightened.

"Gaara-kun!" She said. Kiba then felt a pang of jealousy. The sand retreated outside of the alley and the steel wall went back inside the ground. Gaara and Sakura were standing in the alley's entrance. Gaara was holding his peanut lunchbox. Sakura ran toward the three and gave some of her chakra to them.

"Are you alright?" She asked Kiba as she plucked the swords off from his clothes. When she held them, they turned into ashes. "This is strange…"


	5. NEJITEN GUYZZ!

**Ok, so from here on out theres going to be a lot more action and romance. Today, i thought of writing a neji/ten chappy cause..i felt like it .**

**NOTE: Before you start getting all confuzzled about what in the world is going on in this chapter, this is before Kiba and Hinata got caught in the alley and swords try to kill them. It's also before Sakura and Gaara find them. Ok, well...enjoy and REVIEWWWW!!#$!#$**

**Disclaimer: Do i ALWAYS have to write this?! I dont own Naruto FOR GOODNESS SAKE!**

**OOH! i almost forgot! here are the results for the couples:**

**3 naru/hina**

**2 saku/sasu**

**5 neji/ten!! That couple is permanant! permanant...is that how you spell it? per.menant? permananat...**

**4 shika/tema I think that couple is official...but i am sorry if your opnions are diff. **

**1 lee/saku**

**1 sasu/hina**

**1 gaa/hina (Wow, hinata's gonna have lots of guys drooling all over her . )**

**thasall. ENJOY AND REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS PLZ**

* * *

Neji was lying on a beautiful green meadow filled with sunflower and tall grasses and was staring straight up into the sky.

"How did I get here?" He asked himself. Then he heard something rustle behind him. He turned around and spotted a lone beagle puppy. It was staring at him with his head tilted a little to the side. Neji stared back. He didn't really know what to do. He decided to reach out and pet it, but it stepped back.

Neji sighed. "If you don't want anything, then go play somewhere else." He turned his back to the puppy and continued enjoying the nature.

"Your fate is screwed," A voice said. Neji's head snapped up and looked around, but the only thing he saw was the puppy. He decided he just imagined the voice.

"You Stupid."

This time, Neji jumped up and glared straight at the puppy. It was grinning.

"I AM NOT STUPID!" He shouted and pointed at it. "You the one being stupid!"

"Retard."

"SHUT UP!"

"…..."

"That's more like it." Neji sat back down with his arms crossed. Suddenly, a great force of water slapped his back and he was pushed forward. It felt like a fire hose was aiming straight at him. Neji instantly stepped aside and spun around.

"GAHHH!!" He scowled. "I would have seriously uppercut your puny tummy if you weren't a hopeless animal!"

The puppy opened up his mouth and water jetted out of his mouth and splashed him in the face.

"That's it!!" Neji reached out and grabbed his collar. "Wait…the puppy didn't have a collar," He thought. It was then he realized that he was only centimeters away from Tenten.

SLAP

"You PERVERT!" She screamed and jumped up away from him. "So this is the side of you that Hinata was talking about. GROSS!"

"BAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto burst with laughter. "Neji got REJECTED!"

"No! It's not what you think!" Neji exclaimed. "I had a dream where--"

"Where you were obviously raping a poor little girl!" Tenten looked disgusted. She unexpectedly started crying. Neji got a hold of his face and realized it was wet. He looked around and recognized that this was someone's apartment. Only the three of them were here.

"Where are we," he asked.

"We're in my apartment. Hmph," Tenten replied. "Jiraiya told us to find Kiba and Hinata once you were up."

Naruto jumped up and headed out the door. "And now since you're up and awake, LET GOOO!" Tenten leaped to Naruto and whispered something in his ear.

"Ohhhh, I better do that now or I'll never get the chance," he said and zoomed away.

"Where'd he go?" Neji asked.

"He had something important to do. I guess its just me and the pervert."

"Look Tenten, it's not what you think."

"Oh lets forget about it. We have to go find Kiba and Hinata."

They walked out of the apartment and headed to the city by using a path behind the apartments. Neji used his Byakugan and looked around.

"Hey Neji, did you see anything yet?"

"Nope, not yet. Wait, I think I see something." He looked around and spotted a black Porsche whizzing towards them.

Neji instantly reacted. "WATCH OUT!" He grabbed Tenten and smashed into the ground. The car halted and someone stepped out. No, two people stepped out.

"Well, well, well. Look who's making out on the streets," A familiar voice said. "I didn't expect to see you here." Neji noticed that Tenten was on top of him and his Byakugan was still on. He could see through her shirt and started to blush feverishly. Tenten guessed what he was seeing and immediately jumped off.

"We were not making out!" She told the man, but stepped back when she saw who it was. "You," she snarled. It was the trio she met on her first day of high school.

He chukled. "Its not you, its Jammy."

Tenten snorted. "Ok…Jammy, we're busy right now so if you excuse us-"

"Oh not so fast." He glanced at Neji. "Remember the time your boyfriend called me Disco Bob? Well, that was the first time anyone provoked me in five years."

"Look, we don't have time to listen to your--"

"Ahh, I still remember that guy. The biggest fifth grade bully who tormented me all year. I couldn't stand it so, I told him to meet me after school under the Konoha bridge. He came and you know what I did?"

Tenten rolled her eyes. "What?"

"I did something that made his body drift down the bloody river and never come back again. Ever since then, everyone treats me like a king because…well you probably know already, but I'll tell you anyway. Because of fear."

He glared at Neji who glared back.

"And I can do the same thing to you like I did to that kid who no longer exists."

Tenten stepped in front of Neji and took out a scroll. "If in that case, I guess I have to get rid of you before you do anything stupid."

Neji touched her elbow. "Tenten, we can't do that."

She turned around and scowled at him. "But he's being so damn annoyi--AGH!" Something whacked her cheek hard which made her collide into the ground.

"Tenten!" Neji bent down and touched her cheek. It was bleeding. He looked up to the guy who hit her. It was the bulky, tan man with the ponytail. His body was huge (Kinda like Chad's in bleach, but this guy is much, much bulkier) and was shading them from the sun. He was holding a short metal stick with a spikey ball hanging from a chain. Jammy started to laugh.

"I bet you thought I wasn't being serious. Well, if you look right around the corner, there's the river right there."

"He'll surely kill us if we don't use our chakra," He thought to himself. "But If I do, Hokage-sama will fail us and give us a harsh punishment."

The bulky man started to attack. Neji had to make a decision quick, but it was too late. He was hurled into the air by the weapon and got caught by the bulky man's hand on the neck. He realized that he was being choked. He couldn't breathe and his lungs started to burn. He glanced at Tenten who tried to run to Neji so she could save him, but another guy stepped out of the car and pointed a gun at her. Neji studied about the weapons of the outside world and knew she was in deep trouble. He looked back at the bulky man and noticed something that completely puzzled him. A tear was running down the side of the man's cheek, but his eyes were filled with resentment. He looked back at Tenten and saw the trigger being pulled. A loud bang echoed in the air.

"NOO!" He yelled and finally made the decision. "BYAKUGAN!" The bulky man was thrown backwards and crashed into a brick wall. Neji tackled the guy with the gun and hit him with all his chakra strength. Blood poured out of the guy's mouth and he collapsed to the ground. He saw Tenten lying on the ground. Her leg was wounded by the bullet. He ran to her and shielded her from the others. Jammy's eyes widened with horror and signaled the bulky man and the guy with the gun to get in the car. They slammed the car doors and zoomed away.

"N-neji," Tenten whimpered in pain.

"Tenten, it's going to be alright. Hang in there." He started hearing footsteps and used his Byakugan to see who it was. His heart leaped.

"My leg, what hit me? I-it hurts so much!" Tears started forming as she yelped with pain. He knelt down and hugged her tightly. _This feels so weird, _he thought. _If only Sakura could come a little faster. _Tenten sobbed from the pain and grasped his arms.

"Neji," She whispered. Neji looked at her face. She gave him a weak smile and mouthed him the words Thank You. Then she fainted.

Few more minutes later, Sakura finally showed up and gasped at what happened. Neji placed her back on the ground and stood up.

"OMG What happened?!" She asked.

"Her leg's injured. Please, heal her right now."

"Of course." She tried healing her but she couldn't. "I think there's something in her leg. Let me pull it out."

(Um…I don't feel like writing the grotesque details of how she pulled it out so use your imagination…)

After she pulled the bullet out, Neji picked her up, thanked Sakura for healing her, and carried her back to her apartment. When he got there, he set her on the bed, brought a chair next to it, and sat. Out of nowhere, a puppy popped out of nowhere and plopped onto the bed.

"Told ya your fate is screwed."

"Well that makes me feel better."

"But your fate isn't all screwed yet. The hokage doesn't know you used chakra unless your sensei tells her about it. So you're safe."

Neji looked at the puppy, pondering of how it knew everything.

"How do you know all this?" He asked.

"I'm what you call a Fate's Pet. I come to you when you lack the chakra that you have used all your life. And right now, you're in a world that knows nothing about it. Look at you, you haven't used chakra since five days. That's pretty long for a ninja."

"Now you mention it, I haven't." He looked back at Tenten who was peacefully asleep. "Do you have a name?" He asked the puppy.

"Er…I don't know. You're my owner. Give me one."

"How about…Puppy?"

"Sounds simple and ok to me."

Suddenly, the door burst open and Sakura came running in.

"Neji! I think we've found Kiba and Hinata! But we're not so sure and we need your help."

He stood up abruptly, but then thought about Tenten and hesitated.

"I'll go with you, but I need to come back as soon as possible."

"Fine, come on lets hurry!"


	6. Temari Is Scary

**Ok, this chapter goes back to story line where Kiba almost gets killed...**

**And if i owned Naruto i would get rid of those stinkin fillers! But be cheery my friends. FILLERS ARE GONNA BE OVA SOON! YAHOO!**

**cough, um..anyway, i hope you enjoy this chappy.**

* * *

"_Gaara-kun!" She said. Kiba then felt a pang of jealousy. The sand retreated outside of the alley and the steel wall went back inside the ground. Gaara and Sakura were standing in the alley's entrance. Gaara was holding his peanut lunchbox. Sakura ran toward the three and gave some of her chakra to them._

"_Are you alright?" She asked Kiba as she plucked the swords off from his clothes. When she held them, they turned into ashes. "This is strange…"_

"How did you find us?" Kiba asked.

"It's a long story," Gaara said as he helped Hinata to her feet. "I was strolling along the city to find you, until i sensed your chakra presence. I looked straight into an alley, this alley, but it was empty. I tried walking into it, but something made me want to go back to the way i came from. But i refused. I sent a grain of sand into the alley, and realized it disappeared right when it entered it. I ordered it to come back, and it appeared right in front of me."

"Luckily, Neji and I arrived," Sakura interrupted. "Neji used his Byakugan and saw that you were being attacked. Gaara hastly sent a sand shield over you and tada!"

"Where's Neji?" Kiba asked.

"Oh, he...he had something to do."

"Ok then, we'd better get out of here before anything else happens."

* * *

The five of them ran into the ramen restaurant and found Jiraiya and everyone else, except Neji and Tenten, twiddling with a small device. Jiraiya's head snapped into their direction and immediatly started yelling. 

"_YOU!_ YOU WERE YOU TRYING TO GET ME IN SERIOUS TROUBLE?! THAT TSUNADE WILL BEAT ME TO DEATH!"

Gaara gave him a death glare. Jiraiya shut up instantly.

"Kiba got attacked by an unknown encounter. It seems that we are not the only ninjas here." Gaara took out a jar that was filled with ashes. "This used to be a weapon, but it shattered into this."

Jiraiya took the jar from his hand and examined it. He knelt down to Akamaru and asked him what it was.

"Arf Arf!"

Kiba seemed shock by his answer. "H-he says its...a combination of canine and human ash."

Jiraiya's face turned from angry to serious. "I guess Gaara's right. We aren't alone and from now on, you are not allowed to go anywhere by ourselves." Suddenly, he grinned and thrust a bag towards them. "You will have these from now on!"

Gaara took out a chocolate cellphone, the color of red. "What is this?"

"It's called a cellphone! The Hokage sent it to us. It's sooo shiny..."

Naruto suddenly smashed his cellphone onto the ground. He stomped it several times with all his strength. "STUPID STUPID OBJECT! WILL YOU NOT LISTEN TO ME?!"

"NOOOO NARUTO! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT COST?!" Jiraiya screamed and ran to the cellphone pieces. He poured out crying. "Not only did Tsunade have to pay for it, I DID TOO!"

"I guess someone'll have to explain how this works." Sakura said. "And i know exactly how to do it. I learned it in a book called 'Cellphone for Dummies'."

"Hhaha Sakura-chan's a dummy," Naruto laughed.

"BAKA!"

For the next ten minutes, she told everyone how to add people to their address books and how to call people. After that, Jiraiya told everyone to go back to their apartments.

"Today, we are not going to the beach," He announced. "We'll have to spend nights at eachothers dorms until you return to school."

"But that's only for one night. Today is Saturday in the afternoon." Sakura said.

"Then for one night it is."

* * *

5:00 at Gaara's apartment. 

Ding Dong

"KANKURO GO GET IT!" Gaara shouted.

"NO WAY! I'M PLAYING DUNGEONS AND DRAGONS AND I CANT BE INTERRUPTED RIGHT NOW!"

"DUNGEONS AND DRAGONS?! PSHHHHHH I HEARD THAT'S FOR GEEKS (A/N: If anyone is offended by this, i apologize!)

"SHUTUP!"

Ding Dong

The frustrated Gaara got up from his computer seat, reluctantly giving up in counterstrike, and got the door. When he opened it, eight bustling guys (including Neji) stood right in front of him.

"Hey Gaara!" They all said. They were in their pajamas and held a pillow and sleeping bag. Naruto ran into his apartment and plopped right next to Kankuro.

"Hey Kankuro! What are you playing? Do you think its fun? Can i give it a try? That game looks fun and funky."

"Go away Naruto."

Meanwhile, Gaara wanted to ask why they're coming to sleep at his place. Shikamaru stepped in and dug through the refrigerator. "We came here cause the girls were doing a sleepover and Jiraiya thought we should do one too. Of course i thought it was troublesome to do so, but nooo we had to come here anyway." He stole a mountain dew from the fridge and sat down at the dining table.

"Yo Gaara! What is this?!" He heard someone from his room. He ran in there and saw Sasuke messing with the keyboards.

"Stop that you're gonna break it!" Then Chouji came in and poked the screen. Eventually everyone else came in his room.

"Gaara! show us how to work it!" Naruto begged. "SHOW US, SHOW US, SHOW US, SHOW US!"

"Fine."

He sat down and clicked internet. a white yahoo screen popped up on the screen.

"Ooooh," They all chanted. Gaara clicked on the search engine and asked what to type in. Naruto said Ninja. As Gaara typed in the word Ninja, the others watched with amazement. He pressed enter and 135984137 sites showed up.

"Aaahh," They chanted again. When he went to an unknown website, a flashing popup flashed onto their screen with one word on it. _Porn._

"What's porn?" Neji asked.

"I have no clue," Gaara replied. The flashing lights urged him to click the screen. He reached over to grasp the mouse, but it felt like everything was in slow motion.

Badump Badump Badump

All the guys were sweating with eyes filled with curiosity.

Badump Badump Badump

Gaara finally reached the mouse and pressed the left button with his finger slowly.

Badump Badump Badump

CLICK

All the guys gasped and screamed as nosebleeds flew them five miles away from the computer.

"OHH MY YOUTHFUL EYES!" lee shrieked. "THEY ARE BEING STOLEN AWAY BY THIS, THIS IMAGE OF TOTAL UNYOUTHFULNESS!"

"I love the internet," Naruto drooled.

"Pervs!" Someone said behind them. All of them swung around and Gaara smashed his body against the computer screen. Temari looked at them with disgust.

"W-we weren't l-looking at anything, I SWEAR!" They all shouted at the same time.

"Oh i saw what you saw that you didn't want me seeing,"

"Please! Don't tell the girls about this!"

"Well, since i saw what you saw, but you don't want me to see what you saw although i already saw what you saw, i cant take back what you were seeing."

"..."

"Exactly. Gaara, i'm going to Ino and Sakura's apartment so you guys better behave and not see what you were seeing which i saw and you better not see-"

"Ok!" Gaara interrupted. "We wont see those things anymore."

"Good. Now, adios!"

* * *

"AHAHAHA!" Ino LoLed. 

"YEA! AND THEN, THIS GUY WENT UP TO ME AND SAID, 'WUT UP BABE'!!" Sakura shrieked out half laughing and half telling the story at the same time.

"HHHHHHAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Hinata put her fingers in front of her mouth and giggled.

"That was a great story," She said.

"Hey Tenten, why don't you join in on the fun?" Ino asked.

"Oh, i'm just a little tired from everything." She replied. She was huddled up in blankets with her back against a bedside. She could still feel the aching in her leg.

"Come on Tenten! You look so bored." Ino urged, but Sakura held her arm.

"Let her do what she wants, Ino." Sakura told her. "Why don't you tell me about the crazy teacher that acts like Gai?"

"OH YEA! HE IS SO FREAKY! ONE TIME DURING CLASS..."

As Tenten watched Ino, Sakura and Hinata laugh happily, she reflected on what happened a few hours ago.

_I barely remember anything, _she thought. _The only thing i remember is the pain, and nothing else. _She didn't like the outside world. The thing that shot her spread pain and agony all through her body. _Even though i was in pain, i could remember feeling this warmth pressed against me. It felt...so nice. Was there someone with me? If so, who could it have been? _She pondered about it for several seconds and finally realized who it was. _Neji?!_

SLAM!

"Hey girls!" Temari stepped in the apartment with a big toolbox in one hand and a suitcase in the other. "LOOK WHAT I'VE GOT!" She opened the toolbox and showed it to the others. It looked as if a bright, sparkling light was shining out from it.

"O..M..G...MAKEOVER!" Ino and Sakura squealed. "WHO SHOULD WE DO IT ON?!" Then all three faces turned to Hinata.

"M-m-me?" She stammered. Temari, Sakura, and Ino crept towards her with their arms reaching like zombies.

"Oh Hinata, it'll be fun." Ino did an evil laugh.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Naruto yelled. 

"I'M DOING THE BEST I CAN!" Kankuro shouted back. "SHUTUP OR WE'LL DIE!"

"This is so troublesome." Shikamaru murmered as he munched on potato chips with Chouji on the couch, watching Naruto, Lee, Kankuro, and Gaara play Halo on the Xbox.

"NARUTO YOU F IDIOT!" Gaara screamed. "WHY DID YOU KILL ME?! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR COMRADE!"

"Eheheheh i thought you were a hunter (a big weird looking monstor in Halo)"

Kankura turned off the Xbox and sighed. "There's nothing to do here."

All the guys laid down on there backs on the livingroom floor.

"AHAH!" Naruto yelled. "LETS SPY ON THE GIRLS!"

* * *

"AAah! Temari-san that hurts!" Hinata whined. 

"Hold still girl!" She said trying to curl Hinata's blue hair. Ino was in the closet digging through a pile of dresses. Sakura was putting blue eyeshadow on Hinata's eyelids. Tenten eventually joined in the makeover and helped Ino choose a dress for hinata to wear.

"DONE!" Temari cheered. She spun the chair around so Hinata could face the mirror.

"WAHHHHHHH! I LOOK LIKE A POODLE!!!!!" She bawled as tears streamed down her face smearing the makeup everywhere.

"NO NO HINATA! YOU'RE GONNA RUIN THE MAKEUP!" Sakura excalimed and started crying too. "I worked SOO hard on that! wahhhhh!"

Tenten stood up and snatched the curler away from Temari. "Oh stop crying babies, i'll do it."

**10 min later**

"TADA!"

The other three girls gasped. Hinata was wearing a light pink komono and had her hair wavy and shiny. Her bangs were piled to her temple so the forehead could be slightly seen. Instead of wearing a big coat of makeup, she only had mascara, blush, and lip gloss on.

"Is that...Hinata?" Ino stared with amazement. Sakura nearly tackled her and started squeezing her like a doll.

"HINATA YOU'RE SO PRETTY AND ADORABLE! I COULD JUST EAT YOU!"

Temari twitched. She could feel envy oozing toward her.

"Um," Hinata whispered. "May I ask what we're going to do with all this?" She pointed to her face.

"I know!" Ino said. "We could go to the movies and make boys drool all over us!"

"YEA LETS!" Sakura hollered with glee. Hinata reacted instantly.

"B-but I don't-"

"Lets go get our purses!" They all grabbed their belongings for the movies. Hinata sighed and decided to give in. She looked for her purse but she couldn't find it anywhere. She used her byakugan and looked around the room. Suddenly, she screamed.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Tenten ran towards her and asked what was up. She pointed towards the door. "I s-see him." Temari slowly crept towards the door and signaled the others to get their weapons.

"No!" Hinata shouted, but Temari grabbed a kunai that was next to her and flung the door open.

"S-SASUKE-KUN?!" Ino and Sakura shrieked watching ten guys topple over eachother as they fell into their apartment. Temari's face turned dark red and steam was coming out of her ears.

"IDIOTS! HOW DARE YOU SPY ON US LIKE THAT?!" She shouted, throwing death glares all over the room.

"Oh No Kankuro!" The guys said in unison. "Your sister's going to kill us! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Naruto, Gaara, Kanuro, Lee, and Kiba started running around in circles screaming, "It's the end of the world."

BONK

"Ow!" Hinata yelped. Naruto ran into her and fell on top of her. Hinata started to turn bright, bright red.

"Ah, this is so soft hehehe," Naruto giggled as he rubbed his face against her. Then something hard smacked him on the head.

"NARUTO YOU MOLESTER!" Neji shouted as he kicked him off of her and threw him out the window. "Are you ok Hinata? You're not hurt or...Hinata?! Y-you..." He stared at her with awe. She looked down and blushed.

"T-the girls did a little makeover on me. D-do you think i-it looks ok?"

"Your father will go crazy if he sees you like this."

"Oh..so you think it looks bad.."

"No! Im saying he'll get mad at you if you attract too much attention."

A smile started forming on Hinata's mouth. "Thank you." she said.

Naruto burst in the apartment and charged at Neji. "WHAT KIND OF CRAZY PERSON WOULD THROW A FRIEND OUT THE WINDOW?!"

"It wasn't my fault. You were molesting Hinata."

"I was not!!"

"Yea you were, right Hinata?"

"I-i don't think i would call that m-molesting." She replied. Naruto turned to her to argue that he wasn't when he faced a beautiful girl who he never met before.

"Hey, that isn't Hinata." He touched her face, and her hair, then walked around her body several times. Hinata started to turn dangerously pale. When Naruto came upon her face, she fainted.

"HOLY CRAP THAT IS HER!" He caught her in his arms and set her down on the couch. He kneeled down and looked at her face.

_I never knew Hinata could be such a beauty, _He thought. _She's even more prettier than...Sakura-chan._

Shikamaru stood up and headed towards the door. "Oy Sakura!" He called. She came walking towards him. "Sorry to cause you girls trouble. We'll be leaving now." Suddenly, Ino appeared behind him and slammed the door shut.

"No one is leaving," She warned and locked the door. Shika fidgeted. "Until we play..." She raised a bottle up in the air so everyone could see. "SPIN THE BOTTLE WITH SASUKE-KUN!!"


	7. ROMANCE FINALLY BLOOMS!

**New chapters finally up! it's not that long, but i think its pretty good. **

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:::::**

**blackmoon124, Kaily1, Zada2011, whitetigerrose, Akegata Miyuki, Mrs. Alieieie Uchihaha (such a funky name ), Ramenaddict, and inkbrain for the reviews. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**Also, PLEASE REVIEWS!! I feel like my story sucks --**

**Well, enjoy!**

* * *

"S-Spin the b-bottle?!" Shikamaru stammered. Every ninja in the room (except for Ino, Naruto and Sakura) turned their attention to her. She laughed an evil grin. "No one gets out until you play Spin the Bottle," she said and locked the second lock on the door. "NOW!"

Everyone formed a circle right away as if it would cost them their lives.

"Ok, who goes first?" Ino asked. She looked around the room and noticed that Hinata was still on the couch. "HINATA!" Her head snapped up and she snatched a kunai from a nearby desk. "What happened?!" She prompted. She looked around the room and noticed that everyone was staring at her. She started to blush.

"Join the circle, Hinata," Ino said. After Hinata sat between Sakura and Chouji, Ino spun the bottle. "Whoever this bottle lands on goes first." It eventually landed on Temari. _Crap! Why did it have to land on me. I am so gonna kill Ino for this. _She reached over to the bottle and spun it. After a few seconds, it stopped at Naruto.

"WHAT?!" He screamed, terrified. Temari glared at him and his whole body started to shiver.

"You know the rules Naruto," Ino giggled. "Either go into a closet for five minutes or do it right here in front of everyone."

Naruto got up and went into the closet, so did Temari.

"Ehehe, u-um h-how are you d-doing?" He asked. He was piled up in the darkest place in the closet away from Temari.

"Oh i am fabulous! I'm in a closet with a runt and i am having so much fun!" She said in a sarcastic voice. "Look, they don't know if we actually kissed or not, so if we just stay in here for a little while doing nothing, we can come--"

She felt something brush her lips. She immediatly backed away and smashed Naruto's poor little body into pieces.

"NARUTO!!" She growled and started slapping him.

"No!! What did i do??!!"

"YOU TRIED KISSING ME!! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

"OWWW! PLEASE! I DIDN'T EVEN TOUCH YOU! IT MUST HAVE BEEN A COAT OR-"

SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP

**Meanwhile...**

The 13 ninjas watched the closet shake violently. It almost looked as if it would break off the whole apartment. Kiba chuckled.

"It looks like their havin' a good time."

Hinata felt like her heart was breaking to pieces. "N-naruto-kun," She muttered. The closet door slammed opened and Temari stepped out. She put her hands on her hips and looked really annoyed. "I quit," She stated and went towards the kitchen to get something to drink. Naruto crawled out all bruised up. "H-help!" He squeaked. Sakura rolled her eyes and went over to heal him. Naruto's eyes sparkled.

"Sakura-chan! Thank you so much! I LOVE YOU!" Naruto opened his arms wide. Hinata winced.

SLAP

"Naruto you idiot! Don't make me undo your cures!" She fumed and stomped back to the circle.

"Let's see who gets to go next," Ino said as she spun the bottle. It landed on Sasuke, and then squeals from Ino and Sakura filled the room.

"Hn," he said as he reached over to spin it, but then someones hand beat him to it and his hand landed on it.

"OMG HE TOUCHED ME!" Sakura shrieked and jumped up and down saying 'I will never wash my hands ever again.' Ino's veins popped and Sasuke rolled his eyes. He spun it and it landed on Hinata. She gasped as well as Ino and Sakura.

"NOOO! HE WAS GONNA BE MY FIRST KISS!" Ino cried and bawled out with tears streaming down her face. Sakura was hugging her knees looking all depressed. Hinata, who was surprisingly not pale, looked depressed also. _I wish Naruto-kun was my first kiss._

Suddenly, her arm was yanked forward. Sasuke was dragging her towards the closet. "Let's get this pointless game over with," he said and slammed the closet door shut. It was dark, really dark.

"U-um," Hinata whispered.

"Shutup."

Hinata looked up surprised. "Oh, ok...I-i'm sorry."

Two minues passed although it seemed like forever. Hinata felt really really uncomfortable. Suddenly, she screamed. She could see Sasuke's face, ghostly pale, floating in mid air in the dark closet. Then she realized that he was holding a flashlight up to his face. Her veins popped and she felt an urge to punch him in the groin for making a fool out of herself. But then, she heard something that she never have and never would hear before. Sasuke laughed. "You're such a wimp," He smirked.

Hinata actually saw him smile...and laugh! She was amazed that she saw a once in a lifetime moment right before her eyes! She watched him laugh and noticed how...attractive he looked. Sure he's a pretty attractive guy already, but she never thought of him that way cause he was too dark and selfish.

Out of nowhere, a daddy long leg appeared right in front of her. She screeched and jumped on Sasuke. She despised spiders. Whenever she would see one, she would make Neji smother it to pieces by using his gentle fist.

"H-hinata," Sasuke grunted below her. She looked down and realized she was on top of her. She was frozen dead on her spot, and her mind was blank. _I-I'm on Sasuke-kun...MOVE HINATA! MOVE! _But her body wouldn't budge.

Sasuke became agitated. He figured what Hinata did was clearly one of those 'fangirl techniques' that he obviously loathed, even though she liked Naruto and wasn't even a fangirl of him at all. He decided to use his sharingan to make her move, but once he glanced at her face, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

_She looks different than before, _he said to himself. _Is it because i was always concerned about getting fangirls away from me, and now that i'm alone with this person, all i'm concerned about is...Hinata. _He stared at her beautiful, pale white skin and her pearl eyes that were halfway covered by her exquisite, long eyelashes. Her silky, straight blue hair tickled the sides of his face. He wanted to touch her face badly, but it was not how his label would act.

Hinata was having a war inside her right now. Her conscience yelled at her to move her body, but it just wouldn't listen. She felt like screaming so she could let out all the anxiety that was building up in her. _COME ON! MOVE YOUR LOUSY BODY! _Her arms that were keeping her inches away from sasuke's body started to wobble. If her arms failed to keep still, she'll surly collapse and plant her face right on top of his. Suddenly, she was yanked foward and Sasuke's hands wrapped around her head. She couldn't believe she was kissing Sasuke, or to make it more precise, Sasuke was kissing her.

Although he was an extremely good kisser, she didn't enjoy any of it. The one she loved was not Sasuke and she felt like she was being raped. This time, Sasuke was on top of her and his hands were slowly crawling up her shirt. She tried pushing him away, but he would only hold on tighter. She could feel tears forming in her eyes. She felt a tinge of relief when his lips departed away from her, but the relief washed away when it came near her ears.

"Hinata," His voice was husky. He started licking her neck and behind her ears. Oh if only he knew how Hinata was feeling right now...

She felt a sting at her eyes when she was blinded by a bright light that filled the closet. Then she heard a scream. Sakura gaped at Sasuke who slowly stood up and stepped out of the closet. Hinata leaped away from him and ran to Neji.

Sasuke didn't realize that Hinata was crying during the little incident in the closet. He felt something that he rarely felt before...guilt.

Sakura glared at Sasuke with tearful eyes and growled the words, "How dare you." With that, she ran out of the apartment.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted and ran after her, but right when he stepped out of the room he turned around and looked at Hinata. "How could you do such a cruel thing to Sakura-chan?" Then he turned around and left. Hinata let out a gasp and covered her face with her hands. She started sobbing and mascara ran down her face. Neji wrapped his arms around her shoulders and scowled at Sasuke who was looking down at the floor. Ino just stared at the dark closet with a blank expression. She finally told everyone that she decided to quit spin the bottle, and walked toward her room. She silently closed the door behind her, leaving the others still in the livingroom.


End file.
